


Fairy Child

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Garnet [6]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Child Abuse, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 14:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20816582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: There is something unnatural about her.





	Fairy Child

  
She knew the smack was coming before his fist connected with her face, and the force made her fall flat on her back. Her siblings are crying and she's smiling; a split lip with blood dribbling down, and she's smiling.

Madelyn's eyes connect with her mom's who seems scared. Whether it's for or of her the girl isn't sure.

"There is something unnatural about that girl," her dad hisses, cheeks bright red with anger. "A changeling that's what she is."

"Do you think a fairy would dump their child in a shit hole like this with a dad like you?" Madelyn asks, sitting up. And she knows she's pushing her luck, adding fuel to the fire and she doesn't care.

"Madelyn go to your room," her mom orders, eyes pleading with her to do as she's told "Now!"

* * *

"One day you'll push him too far," Lily whispers, her sister. Sweet, obedient Lily who was rarely on the receiving end of their father's temper but then again he barely noticed her existence.

No one did, she went through the world almost invisible and Madelyn envied this.

"Mom's pregnant again, was I supposed to let him hit her instead?" Madelyn replies, examining the damage to her lip in the mirror. It hurts but she's had worse and there is coldness in her eyes that would be out of place in an adult let alone a child.

"He's right you know, there is something unnatural about you," Lily mumbles, loud enough for her to hear but quiet enough so their parents don't.


End file.
